huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jishin
Jishin, originally labelled the 'Brains', was a tribe from Survivor: Japan. After failing to join with each other at the start of the game, the tribe was given a break by the tribe switch. However, the four intruders took control and soon picked off one of them before the merge proved their demise. Their tribe colour was black. Members Original Members *Bailey, originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback, she has been a savvy and sometimes erratic player to outsmart her opponents. *Harriet, the cook of a local 'caff' originally from Survivor: Guatemala who proves that there's more than just book smarts in the world. *Jaymi a successful singer and businessman who originally competed on Survivor: Samoa. *Logan, the shy goth from Survivor: Borneo who excelled in school due to his limited friends. *Lucy, the mother of two from Survivor: Worlds Apart who has the brains to start her own business. *Quentin a once shy young teen from Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Marquesas who has since finished college and has a degree in criminology. Post-Switch Members *Dustin, a circus performer who can juggle, sing and walk on stilts. *Harriet *Igor, an aspiring tattoo artist and part-time musician with his rock band. *Jaymi *Jessica, an intelligent and hardworking woman who was the youngest person to graduate from her school. *Vikki, a bilingual and well travelled woman who also cooks and surfs during her spare time. Tribe History On Day 1, the black Jishin tribe was formed, consisting of former castaways that were known for their 'Brains'. Poor communications plagued the tribe early on in the game, resulting in them losing the first immunity challenge. Logan was the main source of their dysfunctional challenge performance. Despite convincing that he would be good for the tribe later on, they unanimously voted him out at the first tribal council. They then lost the next challenge. With the last vote being unanimous, Quentin heard his name being passed around. He then convinced the rest of the tribe that Lucy was the one doing this and was showing her disloyalty which resulted in her elimination. The Jishin tribe was then lucky enough to win the next immunity challenge and united further than before. Quentin, Harriet and Jaymi wanted to get the targets away from their backs. Their Final Three deal was a success and proved extremely valuable when they lost again on Day 9. At the next tribal council, the trio banded together and voted out the only other Brains member not in their alliance and Bailey was voted out. At this point, the tribes switched. A new twist introduced at this stage in the game meant four new players, labelled 'intruders' entered and all were placed on Jishin. Jaymi and Harriet remained with these new castaways whereas Quentin moved to the green Chikara tribe. This new incarnation was refreshing for Jaymi and Harriet as they won four of the five challenges they had together. The intruders quickly formed an alliance with each other, but also remained close friends with the outsiders. When they did lose on Day 22, Jaymi and Harriet knew they would be on the chopping block and voted for each other in the hopes the intruders would join either of them. This succeeded and the four knew Harriet was less likely to make huge moves therefore sending Jaymi home. Shortly after their loss, the three tribes merged and the intruders got to meet the rest of the cast. Unfortunately for original Jishin members Harriet and Quentin, they were quickly put on the outs of the tribe and were voted out at the first two tribals. This was followed shortly by intruders Dustin and Vikki. However, Jessica was able to excel and made the Final Four before being deemed too much a threat to take to the end. Igor however made the Final Tribal Council and was given the title of Runner-Up by the other intruders. Trivia *This is only one of two black pre-merge tribes. It followed Timbira. *Jishin is the only tribe in Survivor history to have members who weren't in the game originally come at the tribe switch. This happened due to the intruder twist. Category:Tribe Category:Japan Tribes